Pirate's Port
after clearing Lost Temple |normal=Bounty Hunter & Kraken Captain gumball |raidgumball=Doctor Octopus |raidspecial=Coins +30,000 |specific=y }} Complete this maze to get the Bounty Hunter gumball Hidden Gumball To get the Kraken Captain gumball *Buy and save 5 Roasted Squid. Be sure not to eat them. *At some boss floor (60+), The Undead's Treasure will show up, use it to get Davy Jones's Heart and Jones' stuff. Use the heart to summon Davy Jones. *Select him to give him his items and feed him 5 Roasted Squid. After obtaining the Kraken Captain gumball, you do not need to feed it on the following run. All you need to do is to summon it and let it die, it will drop 10 fragments each run. There is no know way to earn 20 Kraken Captain in one run. Levels Noisy Seaport: Floors 20 (Difficulty 19) - 1 Vigor Unforgivable Sin: Floors 25 (Difficulty 20) - 1 Vigor Cross! Rolling High Waves!: Floors 30 (Difficulty 21) - 1 Vigor Endless Mode ' - 2 Vigor Enemies Usual Enemies To see more title or gumball-specific monster information, look at Pirate's Port/Specific. Boss (Lord of Tide) Skills: *'Overlord's Fury': Launch an attack every 3 rounds to cause 300% damage to enemies *'Demonized Armor': Physical Resistance + X%, Spell Resistance + Y% Maze Occurrences Gun Battery * 3 Gun Battery appear at the bottom row of tiles at every non-boss floor. * Use up an Ammo to flip all the tiles in the same column as the Gun Battery and deal some damage to every enemy on that column. Caisson * Gives 3x Ammo Pirate's Tavern For sale: *Cheese Lobster - 300 EP *Fried Cod Fillet - 300 EP *Magical Spinach - 200 EP (once per run) *Smoked Salmon - 150 EP *Roasted Squid - 150 EP *Pirate's Ale - 100 EP *Trout Soup - 100 EP *Oyster Stew - 100 EP Smuggler's Shop For Sale: *Female Sketch - 100 EP *Apprentice Suit - 300 EP total *Knight's Suit - 300 EP total *Mage's Suit - 700 EP total *Order Suit - 750 EP total *Truth's Suit - 1100 EP total *Shadow Suit - 1200 EP total *Demon's Suit - 2200 EP total *Dragon Scale Suit - 2300 EP total Pirate's Smithy * Upgrade Melee Suit and Magic Suit equipment using EP Smuggler's Cave * Fight 4 pirates to get a reward **Caisson: Gives Ammo **Corpses: See Corpses Kraken Captain Once summoned, Davy Jones alias Kraken Captain becomes an ally. He remains at your side until he dies or on the first time, you recruit him. He can be equipped with 3 items (all from The Undead's Treasure), and fed some food. The 3 items that he can equip are: *Davy Jones's Captain Hat: Decrease all enemies Attack by 10. 50% chance not to consume ammo when using Gun Battery *Davy Jones's Crab Pincer: Attack +10. Increase Damage by 100 when using Gun Battery *Davy Jones's Pipe: HP +500. Recover HP by 20% each time when you enter the next floor. Besides Roasted Squid, you can give him other foods to increase his viability. It's probably not worth it but it can be done. Foods giving Power or MP are pointless. Some special foods have special effects: * World Tree's Heart : Defense +3 * Satan's Heart: Attack +5; * Half Leftover Pizza: Attack +10 Note that increases to his Defense will also increase your own defense for as long as the ally is alive. Drift Bottle Obtain: *EP *Formula for First Mate's Spirit (one-time) *Formula for Voyager's Potion (one-time) *Formula for Captain's Potion (one-time) Pirate Attack! Upon clearing a floor above 40F, there is a random chance that there might be a Pirate Attack. 4-6 Pirate Ships will spawn and attack you. They take reduced damage from all forms of attack, except for the Shoot command using the Cannons. The Pirate Ships will leave after 10 turns if you do not defeat them. Defeating the Pirate Ships using the Cannon rewards you with some gems (limited), a Dragon Ball, EP, scrolls or some food. If the Pirate ships are defeated in any other way (e.g. exiling or killing with spells or attacks), they will not drop any rewards. See Enemies for the Pirate Ship stats. Note: S/L makes the Pirate Ships go away. Corpses Out of Maze Loot *Rainbow Shell (boss loot) *Elf's Dust (high chance) * Other rank 3 Ingredients as boss loot (Evil Pumpkin, Tower Flower) *Gumball Pot as boss loot *Adventure Relics * And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) For raid results, see Bandit's Raid#Result Table Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. Gumball specific loots and effects See Pirate's Port/Specific. Tips * After obtaining the hidden gumball, you do not need to feed it on the following run. All you need to do is to summon it and let it die, it will drop each run. There is no known way to earn in one run. * Gun Battery's Shoot cannot be copied by Cytus Quest/DP External links *Video Walkthrough 2 + Speedrun *Video Walkthrough + Speedrun Category:Mazes